1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to air flight vehicles, such as apparatus of vertical take off and landing (VTOL), helicopters, covercraft, flighting automobiles, motorcycles, and traditional airplanes.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Known in art are helicopter rotors having 2, 3, 4, 6 and more blades (Jane's Aircraft Directory, 1995-1996), (FIG. 1a-d). Requirement of 2 or more blades is dictated by the blades aerodynamic force and weight balance. Total resultant lift force of blades thrust must act along blade axis O (FIG. 1) and blades' centrifugal force must be balanced, while the blade horizontal axis O.sub.i is located close to vertical axis O, but O.sub.i and O do not cross each other (FIG. 1e).